


Enemy

by orlesiantitans



Series: 100 Themes [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Here Lies the Abyss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlesiantitans/pseuds/orlesiantitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hates him.</p><p> </p><p>(She loves him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemy

Kallian hates the fact he has her stomach in knots. All her life, she’s known shem men to be animals, wanting nothing except a quick fuck. But Alistair is awkward, clumsy, and seems to have a genuine attraction to her. It unnerves her, honestly. He should be her enemy, but instead she finds herself inexplicably drawn to him. 

 

She hates him.

 

_ (She loves him.) _

 

She tries to push him away, tries to keep him at a distance. But he comes back with a joke that threatens to curve her lips into a smile, and the victory he gets out of just that tiny bit of mirth causes the warmth in her chest to spread.

 

He gives her that rose, dismisses her dry comments with jokes of his own, coaxing more of those warm smiles from her. He admits that he’s a virgin, and asks her of her own experience. She walks away, she doesn’t want to answer that, she can’t.

 

She hates him.

 

_ (She loves him.) _

 

He’s like a lost puppy, she decides, as he continues to attempt his own form of seduction on her. It’s cute. She finds that those quirks of her lips become more frequent, then move onto real smiles. He looks at her with such adoration, and one day he leans into her, pressing his lips to her own. He’s clumsy even in this, his lips don’t quite know how to move and his teeth catch occasionally. But she reassures her in a gentle way that just  _ isn’t _ her, leads him in the next one, and by the end of the night he seems to know exactly how to go about it. She invites him to her tent that night, and he stumbles and makes excuses and tells her he  _ can’t _ , not yet. 

 

It’s confusing. She’s never known a human to turn down sex. He’s forcing her to reconsider years of experience, years where she’d known shem men to want nothing else. 

 

She  _ hates _ him.

 

_ (But oh,  _ Maker _ , she loves him) _

 

When he does join her, it’s once again clumsy and awkward, but he’s a fast learner and a very considerate lover. He kisses her neck and his breaths are heavy and labored against her neck. And in the end, he pulls her close to him and almost immediately falls asleep, holding her to him as if she is his last lifeline. She presses a kiss to his clavicle and realizes that yes, she does love him.

 

Then everything is ruined. He tells her he is a Prince, and then Eamon wakes up and announces his plan to put Alistair on the throne. She feels a cold hand curl around her heart, the fear that she’ll lose him. But she is selfish, and when it comes down to it she lets that bitch, Anora, take the throne. Alistair is  _ hers, _ and she will not let Ferelden have him. He is  _ hers _ .

 

Riordan takes away that claim and Morrigan gives it back: but at a cost. She has to share.

 

She hates how easily he goes to her.

 

_ (But she loves him.) _

 

The final battle occurs. She slays the archdemon. They have ten beautiful years together.

 

A letter from Leliana. 

 

_ I’m sorry. He’s gone _ .

  
She screams herself hoarse, curls into a ball. She  _ loves him. _


End file.
